


Forevermore

by aTreeCat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eternal vows, Gen, Sonnets, Structured Poetry, and one villanelle for Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTreeCat/pseuds/aTreeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inheritance Ceremony vows in sonnet form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Vongola Guardians  
> In order: Hibari, Lambo, Gokudera, Mukuro/Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari glared,  
His piercing gaze met those deep russet eyes.  
I will bite you to death, he then declared,  
If you become weak or ever unwise.

Don't do anything stupid, he forewarned,  
Lest I will come and knock in you some sense.  
But the small animal he once had scorned  
Was now a carnivore without pretense.

He thus examined that tethering thing:  
Those clouds, so free, had been embossed and bound.  
It wasn't as if they were tied with a string,  
But rather in the sky a home they found.

I'll be there past the end of time or breath,  
to bite you and your enemies to death.

...

The thunder crackled and giggled with glee,  
'Cause Lambo-sama's got a shiny-shiny!  
Under heaven's light a glimmer I see,  
A Vongola ring, so very pretty.  
When I look up, he beams back down at me,  
His eyes so bright, so like a crystal sea.  
I thank you thank you, Tsuna-nii,  
for taking me into your family!  
I'll protect you all, you just watch and see,  
I'll grow and get stronger, your shield to be.  
I'll draw the attacks from the enemy;  
I'll shock them with my electricity!  
When ten years pass beyond eternity,  
I'm always Lambo, still you're Tsuna-nii!

...

Gokudera thus proclaimed: Juudaime  
Is the bestest leader that anyone  
Ever could follow. The Tenth to obey,  
To worship and serve—he vowed when all's begun.

Tsuna-sama, I deem you my master,  
He swore, eyes glistening, countenance solemn.  
He swore his life, guard against disaster;  
Swore too his knowledge, act as guiding column.

Tsuna grimaced, told him to stop it:  
Life's precious—he won't see anyone die.  
But Gokudera's willing to commit,  
In loyalty he's willing to disobey and defy.

His life's not his own; he's merely a pawn.  
But on behest his boss, he'll always carry on.

...

Chrome accepted the ring with a shy glance  
At her boss, her savior, hero, her friend.  
Words of hers she gave to him to finance  
When this fragile body can't give as spend.

Then Mukuro came to play with his toy.  
Dear Tsunayoshi, his voice from her flowed,  
Don't worry, for you I will not destroy—  
That's your job—just return me what I'm owed.

For you I'll fight, I'll fight for your—our—manse;  
I'm half your mist, on whom you can depend.  
And I'm the other, your fort to deploy;  
I'll deceive you not, you'll be my abode.

We're ever your mists, in Heaven or Hell,  
We'll give our all, no care for where we dwell.

...

Tsuna smiled, so Yamamoto grinned.  
A sanguine sincere swearing forever—  
Their cheer, their bonds that no one can sever—  
He'll always protect: vows he won't rescind.  
With these Vongola rings their souls were twinned:  
Whenever, wherever, whatsoever—  
He chuckles they laugh—in every endeavor  
United, matters not where blows the wind.

He'd give his life to this mafia game.  
Embrace the sky and dirt the blood and war,  
'Cause in exchange he'd score his friends and more:  
A fam'ly, life, a dance with sword and flame.  
Then when all's said and done and he lays slain,  
He'll go with a grin, the Requiem Rain.

...

When Sawada slid that Vongola ring  
on his finger, Ryohei wanted to punch  
his fist in the air but he had a hunch  
that wouldn't be an appropriate thing  
so he held back. But like a compressed spring  
he couldn't and he started spewing bunch-  
es of extreme vows like how he would punch  
their enemies extremely with a swing  
of his fists. Sawada went kinda pale  
so he thought he'd shut up but the words kept  
flowing: he'd protect despite his inept-  
ness Sawada and should he ever fail,  
which he swears won't happen to the extreme,  
he'd have their backs in his eternal dream.

...

Vongola empire, I'll bear the weight  
Forevermore of sin and Tenth Vongola Don.  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

—Err, that's what I should say, but I'd rather abdicate  
This title and as plain Tsuna live on.  
Vongola empire, I'll bear not your weight.

I'm told I can't escape, that this is all fate,  
But how can I say, as a scrawny prawn,  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

I'm just a kid who tends to be late  
to school and you expect me to say whereupon:  
Vongola empire, I'll bear your weight.

It's silly, absurd. I have no talent innate,  
So no one will believe me when I prattle on:  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

But I'll accept, forevermore, dedicate  
My life to you, the friends I call upon.  
Vongola empire, I'll bear your weight;  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

**Author's Note:**

> I have Reborn, Xanxus, Nono, and Iemitsu written for next chapter (originally posted on ff net)  
> Anyone else you'd like to see?  
> And any of the poems you like in particular? Any not so much? (I have personal favs among these, and I'd like to see how they are in the eyes of you readers :P)  
> Poetry is so underappreciated in fanfiction...


End file.
